


midnight eyes

by primrosejeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kinda Fluffy, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Mentions of War, Prince Jeno, includes original characters, so basically witch jaemin, witch's son jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primrosejeno/pseuds/primrosejeno
Summary: Legend has it that the most dangerous creatures lie in the deepest part of the forest in the form of Witches. They say that one look into a witch's eyes can manipulate and hypnotize you, making you do bizzare and unimaginable things. Since then nobody braved to scour deep, it was even forbidden to do so.Prince Jeno took a chance and went into the heart of the forest in pursuit of his destiny, finding himself diving deep into the most beautiful pair of doe eyes, orbs bright onyx, that looks as if they hold the whole universe in them.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	midnight eyes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt # 150: they told prince jeno to never went deep deep down into the forest for there was a witch living there. but prince jeno's curiosity got the best of him and went there alone. And maybe the rumors about thr witch's eyes that could hypnotize you into doing unimaginable things if you look directly into it was true all along. but he was looking at a boy's eyes, not a woman's, still he found himself thinking that he will do anything for that boy, even at the cost of his life.
> 
> side note: this is pure fiction. it is not set on a particular timeline or a particular country. it is also not inspired by any particular historical event that happened in real life. most practices depicted in the story came from the depths of my brain. just thought i'd let you know.
> 
> to my prompter, i hope this lives up to your expectations. i enjoyed this!!

Lee Jeno is a prince. He was born in the middle of Spring just in time when the flowers have beautifully bloomed all over their Kingdom. The babe had golden hair, eyes the shade of rich cacao which forms into little crescents when he smiles, a high nose, and a mole beneath his right eye. The Queen remembers how loud his screams were when the midwife brought him to her chest but she can’t help but smile as she listens to his somehow melodic wailing.

“My beautiful son. My beautiful Jeno.” she murmured as she kissed him on the forehead. Jeno then stopped crying and smiled. Everyone in the room immediately fell in love and started cooing at little Jeno.

The King was just awestruck beside the Queen, admiring his new born baby. He reached for his son’s hand. “He’s a total charmer. He’ll grow up cherished and loved.”

The Queen could not agree more.

  
  


Jeno is a prince. He knew it the moment they put a crown on top of his head when he was three. And at the same moment, he knew that they were not ordinary people. That not all fathers and mothers are to be bowed down to and to be addressed as “King” or “Queen”. 

At the age of three, he was closest to his uncle, the Lord Commander of the Royal Army. He plays with him in their garden almost everyday as soon as the knight finishes his early morning rounds. Sir Jongsuk did not have the chance to have his own family due to his commitment to knighthood, so having to play with Jeno was enough to fill the void inside of him of wanting to have a son.

There was one time when Jeno,along with his brother Jaehyun, was brought to the training grounds by the King. They were just visiting the Capitol when the King decided to visit the Knight Hill since Jeno had not seen it yet. It was located opposite to the direction of the castle so it was quite a long ride, which Jeno did not mind at all. He was a curious child, looking outside the carriage window wherever they go, pointing at different things that are new to his eyes. 

When they arrived, everybody was busy training and sparring that they did not notice the arrival of the King. They walked around for Jeno to see almost everything from squires and pages on pell training to the ones practicing combat on the grounds. 

He was holding tightly on his father’s arm, obviously frightened and overwhelmed. Most men walking around had a big build and were pretty muscular, their hands holding onto their weapons. 

Jeno's grip tightened. His father just smiled at him and rubbed a thumb over his tiny hand, giving the tiny boy reassurance.

They stopped when the King saw his brother on a duel with another knight. They were not wearing their armors like they typically would, their respective weapons on hand. Later on, Jeno will realize that it was advanced training. Those who have fully mastered the art of their weapons are the only ones allowed to such duels. It was the most dangerous, a knight stripped out of his armor, fighting with real weapons. The rule was not to kill the opponent but just disarm them which would require skills for everyone taking this training are masters of their own chosen weapon. 

“Uncle!” Jeno said pointing at his uncle on the field. His brother immediately shushed him because any noise might distract the fighters. Jeno pouted his lips at him in which Jaehyun replied by lightly pinching his younger brother’s cheek. Jeno then extended his arms up to his brother, making grabby hands implicating that he wanted to be held. And of course, Jaehyun could not resist his adorable brother, picking him up and protectively wrapped his arms around him. Jeno sling an arm around his neck for support. The younger prince had a better view of the duel now that he's on higher ground. 

And that was when Jeno was at awe. His eyes kept following his uncle’s swift movements to the way he moved his sword as if it was part of his body. Jeno’s eyes were so busy following every move because his uncle was fast. He was not the one at the field but Jeno felt the air running out of his lungs. And when his uncle finally disarmed his opponent, Jeno cheered loudly like the child that he is, garnering attention from almost everyone, even his uncle. 

When his uncle’s eyes landed on him, he showed him a big smile and waved at him. The Lord Commander handed his weapon to his squire, thanking the boy, and he ran to his nephew’s direction with a smile. He also noticed the presence of his brother who gently smiled at him. 

He stopped a few meters away from his brother then he took the attention of everyone around, signalling them about the presence of the King. They took off their hats and helmets and faced the direction of the King. When the Lord Commander knelt on his right knee to bow, everyone followed suit, formally acknowledging the presence of King Lee and the princes. The King bowed back and Sir Jongsuk stood up, the knights following him and they went back to what they were doing. 

“What brings you here, little one?” he knelt down to meet Jeno’s eyes, pinching his cheek. “We were just visiting, Uncle! You are such an amazing fighter!” Jeno was now back on his feet, jumping due to excitement as he mimicked some of his moves with an imaginary sword on his hands. It made his uncle smile.

“Thank you very much, young one. I appreciate that.” he said as he patted his cheeks. He wanted to ruffle his hair but Jeno was wearing his crown. 

Jeno suddenly looked at his father, tugging his sleeve to gain his attention. “Father.” he looked down at Jeno with a smile, “Yes, angel?”

“Can I be a knight as well?” his father’s eyes grew as if they were going to pop out of its sockets. He looked at his brother who's also wearing the same expression as his father. Then he looked at his uncle in front of him. "I want to be a knight like you! Can I do that?" There was panic in his uncle's eyes because he did not know what to do. He looks at his brother, asking for help in the situation but instead his brother snorted at him. Eyes turning into crescents just like how Jeno's does. It made him shake his head but not without a teeny smile on his lips.

Both adults just resorted to not answer the young prince and excused themselves to talk about business matters. Now, Jeno is left with his brother who's still shocked with what Jeno asked. Jeno sulked on their way home.

  
  


"You brought my son, my three year old son, to the Knights Hill?!" the Queen furiously asked his husband. When they got home, Jeno immediately wanted to go to his room to continue his sulking. His mother came to call him for dinner when the boy cried on his mother's arms, whining about being ignored. 

"I thought it was an opportunity to expose him to what his uncle does, I did not know that it would end that way." the King reasoned out to which he eventually regretted because his wife began on nagging him about his 'exposure learning'. 

Queen Lee took a deep breath before looking back at his husband. "Jeno always plays with Jongsuk. Of course he would look up to what he does and he would dream to be like him. You had to overindulge him by showing him swords." She keeps on massaging her head because her husband's stupidity is giving her a headache. 

King Lee sat beside his wife, apology written all over his face, patting his wife's back.

They were both silent for a long time. The King let his wife's head cool off and thought of what to do next. "It was very dangerous out there. He could have been hurt." she said in a lighter and calmer tone. 

"You know I would never do anything to hurt my son." the King said as he reached out to hold the Queen's hands. "Plus, Jeno had always wanted to know what his uncle does. His curiosity is expanding these days, you know?" 

And after a long sigh, the Queen broke the silence. "Let's talk to him." in which the King nodded. 

They went to Jeno's room just across the hall. The boy was sitting on his bed, playing with blocks of different shapes with his brother Jaehyun. The King asked his older son if they could talk to Jeno by themselves, Jaehyun nodded, ruffled his brother's hair and silently left the room. 

Jeno looked at his parents, pout still intact. The Queen sat at the edge of the bed, opening his arms to invite the boy on her embrace. Jeno complied, he would never deny his mother anything. 

"Sweet angel, you can be a knight." the boy looked up at her mother with wide eyes filled with excitement and joy. He then smiled at her mother, eyes turning into crescents, nose scrunching up with happiness. "But only when you reach the age required for knighthood, is that okay?" his father added, making him nod and smile at his father as well. 

Jeno slept well that night, dreaming of himself in a shiny armor.

  
  


At the age five, Jeno started taking classes. He wakes up early in the morning to join his family for breakfast. After that, he goes to his first class which is his etiquette class. By lunch time, Jeno would finish his class and join his family. He would apply what he learned during etiquette class on the banquet which puts a smile on the King's face. Especially when Jeno is still short to be able to reach the dining table from his seat but he tries his hardest not to put his elbow down. He goes to his horse riding class after lunch and by the time the sun starts setting, he goes to his reading and writing class. It was a very busy schedule for a child but Jeno ingrained in his mind that if he wanted to become a knight, he had to learn his prince duties fast. Jeno was still so young but he thinks so much ahead of his age already. 

He was still young but he knows the general knowledge of what being a royal is. He knew that not everyone wore crowns and unbelievably heavy robes. Not every mother and father are called the way people call his. 

  
  


Jeno was seven when he was first handed a wooden sword. His uncle gave it to him the moment he turned seven, of course with the blessings of his parents. It was just a wooden sword, the King thinks. It's not as if Jeno would learn sword fighting techniques with it. 

Apparently, the King was wrong. Because did he really think that the Lord Commander would just hand Jeno a wooden sword without teaching him how to use it? 

Jeno just finished his lessons for the day. His tutors are now easier on him because he can read and write well now. He can ride the horse without worries. The only class that he takes daily now is his etiquette class. The others, he takes every other day. 

He was at the courtyard, practising his sword fighting skills. His uncle just taught him a way to disarm an opponent. The King was watching him at the balcony along with his brother, smiles evident on their faces.

"He's a hardworker." the King said to his brother. Jeno swung his sword hard, lightly bashing the tree trunk. "Just like a knight should be." Sir Jongsuk replied. They looked at each other and turned into a fit of laughter. 

  
  


He was eight when he defeated his eldest brother, Junmyeon, in a sword fight – wooden sword fight. His brother has trained in the Knight's Hill for at least 3 years now. He uses a broadsword that their mother gifted him. 

Junmyeon just came home one day from his errand down the Capitol when he saw Jeno training with a pell. He then teased Jeno that if he trained so much he'd be able to defeat him. It was a cocky remark and of course it irritated Jeno, making him challenge his brother on a duel. Jaehyun, who was just sitting on the grass near Jeno's training ground, was so shocked at his younger brother's confidence. 

Jaehyun called his parents to come and watch his siblings duel. His Uncle and their cousin Mark happened to be in the castle that time so he called them too. 

What happened next left everyone watching them dropped their jaw on the ground out of shock. Jeno stood there, sweat dripping down his forehead, wooden sword secured on his grip. While Junmyeon stood dumbfounded, his wooden sword long gone from his grip, now lying on the ground. 

Jeno disarmed him.

And from that day forward, nobody challenged Jeno with anything. Especially Junmyeon.

  
  


At the age of 10, Jeno understood most of the things about monarchy. He knew what trades meant and why he was forced to learn all his lessons about proper etiquette and dancing. Jeno also knew that he was quite far from inheriting the throne which, believe it or not, he was very grateful for.

The Lees have four beautiful children, Junmyeon, Jaehyun, Jeno and Yujin. But it was Junmyeon who will inherit the throne because he was the eldest. The very moment Jeno heard that he was not going to be King was probably one of his happiest moments. He was so happy that he could somehow choose who and what he wanted to be. And that was to become a knight.

He also started learning about history at this age. He would often stay late in the Library to read multiple historical books. Jeno would sometimes be seen carrying books about the past wars of their Kingdom, which he was very interested about. It didn't matter if they won or lost, he wanted to know the battle techniques used in each and every one of them.

But there was a book that caught his interest so much. It was a book about the different creatures that lived in his Kingdom. He read a lot about Werewolves and has also seen them. The book came with beautiful imagery which helped Jeno understand more. But there was something that he has never heard of before. 

Witches. 

Jeno has never heard or seen anyone who is a witch. The illustration shows that they look exactly like humans. He read the whole entire chapter of the witches and he has never been more interested. 

The book says that each witch carries a different type of power. One may have the power to control water and the other might have the ability to make rain pour down. The Chapter was quite short and there were no more books about them in their Library. So with a giddy heart and a curious mind, he headed to the garden where his mother usually spends her afternoons.

He found her at her usual place, under the big narra tree, sitting on a bench with her afternoon tea set laid on a table in front of her. She was reading a book when Jeno went up to her. The Queen smiled at the presence of his child. 

"What brings a handsome boy like you here? Aren't you supposed to be studying, my love?" she said pinching his son's nose which Jeno lightly swatted away. 

"I was studying, Mother. There was just something that I wanted to ask you." Jeno said, holding the book tightly. His mother nodded for him to continue. "About Witches?" her eyes suddenly grew big as if in horror and she froze on her seat. She looked at Jeno then to the book he was holding. She reaches out her hand to get a better look of the book. All the Creatures Living in the Southern Kingdom. The title was gold, embossed on the sleeve of the book. 

The Queen held up the book with quite an angry expression on her face. Jeno hasn't seen his Mother direct such expression towards him. So he gulped, preparing himself to be scolded. "Where did you get this book, Lee Jeno?" Being called in his full name means great trouble.

"O-on the shelf of the Library, Mother. It was beside the book with pictures of stones. Am I in trouble?" her anger dissipated when she saw her son with apologetic eyes. She realized that she was scolding her son for a reason the boy probably does not even know. With a deep sigh and quite a handful of affirming herself that everything's all right, she looked at the boy. "You're not in trouble, son. I'm sorry." she handed the book back to her son, Jeno gripping it tight. 

She looked at the boy and realized how much time had passed ever since that day. Jeno was still in his womb when that horrendous incident happened. 

For the second time, Queen Lee sighed, preparing herself. "So, what do you want to know about them?" she said, forcing a smile. It was a very sensitive topic for everyone and frankly quite taboo to talk about. Especially for the Queen, who had a deeper pain about it. 

"Is it true that they have different abilities? Different powers?" Jeno said, enthusiasm filling his eyes. Of course Jeno would ask about that. The Queen nodded making Jeno react as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Have you met one?" the Queen looked at her hand, playing with her ring. She paused for a while, with Jeno just staring at her as he waited for his mother to continue.

Her eyes were sad but she still forced a smile, "Yes, darling. I have." 

"Then why haven't I met one?" it was an innocent question coming from a greatly curious boy, the Queen can't really blame him from asking. But it was still painful. Remembering everything that happened that day is something she tried her hardest to forget, the whole kingdom did too. And now she has to open the door of memories she kept locked for a decade now. Letting them flood her mind that it feels like she's drowning. Her hands started to feel clammy and her breathing started to feel heavy. She just wants to stand up and get away from her son for a while. Or maybe tell the boy to ask his father about it. 

But suddenly she remembers a voice. Her memory of her playing as if it was happening that same moment. The Queen’s belly was protruding, her labor just around the corner. The lady placed her hand on her stomach, eyes suddenly glowing up.

_ Guide this child and protect him well. He attracts both chaos and peace, surrounding his every move. There will come a day when this child will go on conquest in pursuit of what he is destined to be. Make sure he knows all truth to fulfill his fate.  _

"Mother? Mother!" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at his child. "Are you hurt, Mother? I can call the physician for you." She smiles as he looks at his son, resembling a puppy when he's worried. She reaches to ruffle the boy's hair. 

"I'm fine, my angel. You don't have to worry." she said smiling. It is my duty to make sure he knows all truth, the Queen thinks. "Come here." She opens her arms to embrace his boy. 

"So, Witches..." 

The Queen told his son everything. From how Witches are talented healers to all the different powers she's seen a Witch has. She also went ahead and told him about the Battle of Creatures.

How Jeno's father, King Lee, along with the leaders of every creature decided to end every individual battle and coexist with each other peacefully. They made a set of laws that sees every individual as equal no matter how many differences each of them has. 

They called it the  _ Immaculate Law _ . 

The South lived in harmony for almost ten years after that, it wasn't perfect and it was a challenge to educate every single citizen about the peace they've agreed upon but King Lee never gave up. It was his duty to make things right. 

But then on a normal Spring day, the castle received news about how almost all the Witches burned down the Capitol. Their eyes were their most powerful weapon, for it can hypnotize and carries the power of manipulation. The Witches took advantage of this unique power and held the whole population of the Capitol captive. The reason for doing so is because they claim to be the superior creature, the most powerful kind. They hold ominous power unlike others who do not. They cannot stomach the thought of being equal with the other creatures.

Rescue came when a few Witches, including their High Priestess, fought against their own kind. She made it rain on a clearly sunny day to eliminate the massive fire. The Royal Army, along with the Giants from the nearby city, rescued those who were injured from the chaos. 

The High Priestess, being the most powerful among them all, used her own eyes to manipulate the Witches to end the havoc they brought to the Capitol. 

After that day, the Royal Court went on the longest trial they have ever done. It took several hours before they came to the conclusion of banishing the Witches from the South. What happened in the Capitol was not just simple arson. It was an obvious violation of the Immaculate Law and the court agreed that they are seen as a big threat to the citizens of the South. But the High Priestess was still a member of the Royal Court. They allowed her to attend the trial because she was not an accomplice behind the attack. She raised that her people would not have a home if they exiled them. There were children who would have no shelter, no home to grow into and families who would lose livelihood if this were to happen. Almost begging, she raised that if she could do anything just for them to have a place for themselves, she would toss all the remaining pride she has and do it.

That's when the King decided to let them live in the deepest part of the forest. Away from other creatures. The Court wasn't very keen about this judgement, throwing their disagreement towards the King but there's no changing his mind. He would never let citizens of his own roam around homeless and starving. Even emphasizing that his judgement was final and there is no changing his mind. 

Nonetheless, it was still a decision that King Lee was never proud of. All he's ever advocated is coexisting and peace for everyone yet here he is, isolating a whole Kind. But it was for the majority of the people. What happened down the Capitol killed more of his people than the greatest war they've ever been to. 

The High Priestess understood the decision of the Court and why they felt such a way. 

The Royal Court is very strict, holding the highest judgement of the Kingdom after the Royal family. She would know because she has been a member for years. They take every violation and offense of the Immaculate Law seriously. Judgement was easily bestowed amongst deviants.

She also understood the King and his decision. 

He wasn't angry with what happened, he wasn't a very angry person to begin with, but he was angry at himself for not seeing this happen. Nevertheless, she took their judgement and thanked the King. Promising to never let any Witch come to the Mainland at all cost. The High Priestess also made a promise with the King that she would protect her people, even if it costs her life. 

  
  


"They seem like very good people, Mother." Jeno commented, his head now resting on his Mother's lap while the Queen runs his fingers through his hair. She smiles at Jeno, who looks drowsy from her playing with the boy's hair. It fascinates her, how Jeno could still look at the bright side of the story even though he just heard his Kingdom was burned down.

"It's because they are. There's always good in people, Jen. Though some get blinded by power making evil take over their better judgement." Jeno nodded. His mother gently guided him up to sit beside her. 

"Now, Lee Jeno, I want you to listen to me carefully." the Queen held his son's face, staring directly in his eyes. 

"Never go to the deep part of the forest. You might think they are good people until their eyes betray you. Do you understand?" 

"I understand."

  
  


He was twelve when he first attended a royal banquet. It was the announcement of Junmyeon’s engagement to the Princess from an ally Kingdom. Her name was Princess Mina, Jeno thinks she is one of the most beautiful princesses he's laid his eyes on. Jeno also thinks that his brother does not deserve a princess like her, which Jaehyun agreed on. 

The banquet took place in their Kingdom. The castle was extremely busy for weeks, putting up decorations and tending the garden. Jeno would often see his mother talking to different people like the chefs or florists as she was assigned to make this banquet perfect. He thinks it's a waste of time and effort, his father agrees with him, but the Queen just glared at them and scolded them not to complain because they weren't even helping with the preparations. She also added that what's tradition is tradition, making him and his father shut their mouths. 

On the day of the banquet, princes and princesses from their allied Kingdoms took this opportunity to flaunt their kingdom's craft in dressmaking. Women were wearing the grandest, most voluminous dress they own. Their hairs did and crowns atop their heads. While men wore silk robes in vibrant colors. Jeno’s mother decided to dress him in an emerald green cloak, he kind of had to because green was their Kingdom’s color. 

He sat on a table beside his younger sister Yujin and his cousin Mark. Yujin was wearing a massive gown that is lime green, it was quite a color. He's lucky both him and Mark are wearing a deep emerald color so they can balance out the blinding color of his sister's gown. Jaehyun was nowhere to be found, probably surrounded by those his age. His parents are entertaining the leaders of other Kingdoms. 

“So, did you enter the jousting tournament?” Mark asked as he poured drink on his goblet. Jeno immediately whipped his head to look at him, shushing him down. “You’re jousting later?” his sister said, louder than he wants to, making him glare at her. “I can’t wait for Mother's reaction once she finds out later.” he just rolled his eyes at his sister. 

But it was as if the weather hated him that day when it started pouring rain outside. They had to cancel the jousting tournament and escorted their guests to their respectful rooms. Jeno was on the way to his room when a royal guard went up to him saying that the Queen was looking for him. The guard assisted him to his father's study. 

He was greeted by an angry mother, holding a paper which looks so much like the application for the jousting tournament.

“Lee Jeno, who allowed you to enter the jousting tournament?! H-how did you even know how to joust?” the Queen then turned at the Lord Commander who Jeno just realized was inside the room as well. His uncle shook his head. “I taught him how to use a sword not to joust.” he said, hands up in the air as he reasons for himself.

“So what? Lee Jeno just magically learned how to joust? Or worse, do you not know how to joust at all yet you entered such tournament?” his mother looks as red as a ripe tomato now. It was almost hilarious but Jeno chose to be wise at the situation and hold back his laughter. They've always found their mother's angry stature funny. But his mother was calling him in his full name, indicating danger, so he would never choose to laugh at the moment. 

The King was beside his wife, calming her down but she was stubborn, saying that Jeno just really had to inherit his amazing skills of bringing her headache.

“Of course I know how to joust, Mother. You did not have to worry about that.” he decided to speak for himself then. Yujin was sitting on the couch near the wall, shaking her head at Jeno’s response.

And she was right because that seemed to make her blood boil even more, making Jeno hear a whole earful of scolding. Jeno just stared at the wall then to his uncle who’s desperately holding his laughter. He looked away from him because he can’t afford to get affected by his laughter. He still values his life.

“Let’s get this over with, Jen. I taught him how to joust, Mother.” his brother Jaehyun confessed. Their mother looked at him as if Jaehyun betrayed their whole ancestry. “And he’s better at it than I am. It annoyed me how good he was so I thought that if I can’t beat him, nobody should. I trained him a lot. Right, Jen?” his brother looked at him with a teasing smile. Jeno faked a smile back and nodded at his brother. He never wanted to disappear more than he wanted at that moment but at least his brother is joining the scolding party as well. 

All of them endured what felt like an hour more of scolding and nagging with a lot of 'Lee Jeno did it never occur to you how dangerous it is?'. When it finally finished, their father escorted them out. 

“So Jen, how amazing are you at jousting?" That’s when all of them released all their pent up laughter. Yujin just looked at all of them as she shook her head, making her way to her room as she hears them encourage Jeno more with what her mother just clearly scolded them for. 

  
  


He was thirteen when finally, he has proven himself suited to train as a knight. Jeno was an excellent horse rider. He was an undefeated archer, winning every archery tournament he entered. He never failed to practice his sword fighting skills, even asking some of the royal guards to spar with him. And his most prized achievement is that one time he won a duel against his uncle. His uncle has had way too much wine that time and the next thing he knew, his wooden sword was flying in the air, Jeno earning victory. Though Jeno did not have the opportunity to become a paige nor did he have the typical process to knighthood, he's grateful that his uncle was always there to teach him everything he needed to know.

At thirteen, he left his crown in his room to live in the Knight’s Hill. Sure, it wasn’t a day ride from the castle to the Knight’s Hill but he was leaving home for the first time in his life. There won't be the luxury of having a massive and comfortable bed at the end of a tiring day, food would not be as indulging as what was usually served by their kitchen staff, and baths would not be prepared for him the moment he wakes up every morning. But Jeno was willing to give them up.

He stood in front of the staircase to the castle, his sack in his hands and his horse ready for travel. At the top of the staircase stood his family. His father and mother, Junmyeon who stands on their father's right, Jaehyun on their mother's left. Yujin stood quite farther from Jaehyun, leaving a space between them for where Jeno used to stand. 

With heavy steps, he walked up the flight of stairs, halting in front of his family. He bowed in front of his father, then looked at each of his siblings with determination lighting up his eyes. The Queen moved forward to kiss Jeno’s forehead, she smiled at him with teary eyes. It wasn't planned but nobody talked. Their feelings conveyed through the look in their eyes. And for the last time in a while, he smiled at all of them. 

His whole family stood there as he rode his horse alongside his uncle. Jeno decided to not look back. He left home with a heavy heart, a light sack filled with his clothes, an even lighter head sans his crown and most importantly, with a massive weight of passion and overflowing excitement of becoming a knight.

Jeno was fifteen when he saw his family again. He's spent two years on the Knight's Hill already and have been diligently practising every single day as much as he can. Unlike popular belief, knighthood does not only consist of combat and warfare. Jeno had to learn a lot more about normalcy. He had to learn how to cook for himself and for his brothers and sisters at the hill, to sweep the fields and the training grounds, to feed the horses and their pet dogs, and his worst nightmare – cleaning up the stables. 

To be frank, everything he's been learning weren't difficult but it was different because of his royal upbringing. Since he grew up learning how to ride horses, read and write, how to dance, and their kingdom's history, Jeno had to learn differently. 

While most boys his age spend their time at the training grounds, Jeno was either in the kitchen or the stables doing horrendous things. Even his cousin Mark, who entered a year before him is in combat training while he remains to handle dirt and horse feces. Not to mention the copious amount of tormenting he had to endure because of the fact that he was  _ feces boy _ in the camp,  _ not prince charming _ . 

And he wanted to complain, oh how he wanted to, but that's not who he is. Contrary to all the trouble he did in the castle, Jeno was very acquiescent. So he swallowed whatever pride remains and continued on hauling stool with a shovel in his hands. 

Unfortunately, his family decided to pay the Knight's Hill a visit on the day he was appointed to bathe the horses and clean their stables. It was just supposed to be the King and Junmyeon's visit, but the Queen and Yujin were quite adamant on going. And of course, Jaehyun wouldn't want to miss out. He was closest to Jeno after all.

It was at noon, when a knight fetched him from the stables, stating that he was being summoned by the Lord Commander. Jeno felt relief washing all over his body when he let go of his grip on the shovel, washing his hands as much as he could in the pail of clean water near him. 

Jeno wonders what his uncle might want from him at this time of the day as he follows the direction the knight is heading to. He does not see his uncle here, as opposed to how much they spent their time together back in the castle. And he understands why. Jeno's here to train and learn, he's not the pampered little prince here who gets treated with pleasantries. Here, he cleans out horse filth and if it wasn't awful enough, he smells it too. 

But when they halted and he saw five awfully familiar figures beside his uncle, Jeno can't help but feel astounded. 

There stood the Royal family, his family, all clad in green and robes resting on their shoulders. He noticed his mother looking at him, her expression looks as if she's on the verge of crying. 

His uncle dismissed the knight who escorted him, bowing before the King as he left. 

Jeno just stood there. Expression almost blank, his mind in a mix of horror and joy. He absolutely have no idea what to do. 

His thoughts snapped when he remembered he should be addressing the king. Down on one knee as he bows his head to show his respect. So he did. 

The king smiled and told Jeno to stand up. "It's unnecessary to do that, son. I called you here to talk to you as your father, not your king." Jeno stood up then, moving closer to his family but still far enough for them not to smell the horse in him. 

"How have you been?" his father asked with a smile that people have told him he inherited. 

"Fine, Father. I am learning every single day." he said with a forced smile. He didn't want to get into detail about everything he's been doing. Plus, Jeno didn't lie. His situation could be worse but it's not. He eats every day, he practices on his own without fail in his free time. He mostly cleans but he's fine. 

It was evident how he’s doing though, they looked past his dirty clothing and they see a stronger Jeno. His build was bigger and he looked stronger. Jeno’s features are starting to look sharper and sculpted, resembling his father the more he ages.

He kept his distance and fought the urge not to hug them because he was wearing dirty work clothes, with mud and dirt stains and probably some horse pee and feces somewhere as well. But Yujin had always been hard headed and a little deviant. 

She jumped right into his arms to his surprise, wrapping her arms around his brother’s shoulders. She whispered how much she missed having Jeno around. Jeno just soothed her sister by patting his back, trying his best not to transfer whatever dirt he has on Yujin's peridot dress. 

He remembers how he would always tell Yujin that he’s going to be a knight who’ll protect her when they were younger. 

“I’m working hard on becoming the strongest knight to be able to protect you, remember?” he said as he smiled at his little sister. That made both of them laugh but Yujin nodded, letting go of his brother but not without whispering how he smells exactly like Corn, his horse that he left in the castle.

They each had their moment to hug him, they insisted on doing so. His brothers talked about the things that have been keeping them busy. Junmyeon talked about some of his travels in different kingdoms while Jaehyun told him about what he studied for the past month since he is learning to become a scholar. Jeno doesn't miss Jaehyun as much because the elder is still finishing his mandatory combat training which some of them takes place on the Hill. 

His mother of course, showered kisses all over his face. Calling him endearments like she usually does and wishing him all the great things in this world. 

When it was his father’s turn, he was just smiling at him. His father looks at Jeno, now seeing how much the boy takes after his looks. “The castle is not the same without you, son.” Jeno smiled back at his father, one that looks like he understands. 

“But I know this is what you have always wanted. Just know that I am very proud of the man you are becoming.” 

Jeno did not understand why, but he needed that. He knew he had been needing that type of encouragement along with the familiarity of the smile his father had adorning his face. 

Before leaving, they handed Jeno a large long box. He was instructed to open it when their carriage disappeared from the horizon.

His uncle slung an arm over his shoulders as they watched the carriage go. When it was nowhere near their vision his uncle smiled at him. "Let's see what's inside now, shall we?" 

Jeno nodded and followed his uncle to the back of their barracks.

Both sat down on the grass. Jeno gently placed the heavy box down and opened it. He was excited, his uncle can tell. Jeno untied the straps that secured the box and a loud gasp came out of his mouth the moment he saw what was inside.

Jeno did not know but tears just escaped his eyes. It was as if he had been holding them back and now they’re just flowing nonstop.

It was a  _ sword _ . 

His family gifted him an arming sword with the head of a tiger on its pommel, golden, eyes emerald. 

Jeno lifted the sword,  _ his sword _ , the first contact of his warm grip on the cold golden hilt flooded him with excitement. He admired its blade, shining from when the setting sun hits the metal. And its weight just sits perfect on his hold. 

With his sword in his right hand, Jeno looked at his uncle, shock also prominent in his face. Jeno sniffed as he formed a smile towards his uncle's direction. Wiping the stream of tears with the back of his free hand. 

"I was planning on giving you one, you know?" Jeno's eyes grew on that, expression nearly funny, earning a chuckle from his uncle. "I'm sending a very angry letter to that brother of mine for ruining my plan." it was Jeno who chuckled then.

"But really," his uncle continues, checking Jeno's sword as the younger held it. "You're the closest I have to having a son. I may not favor you here but that doesn't take away that fact." 

"Thank you, Uncle." he smiled at the Lord Commander, one where his eyes follow the way his lips form a smile. 

The elder just reached for Jeno's hair to ruffle. "You should name your sword." His uncle said as he stared into the horizon.

It sent Jeno into deep thought. Naming a sword is a very big deal for knights. A sword acts as a knight's third arm. Once you have your own, it becomes a part of you. It becomes the talk of town and it gets written down on history beside a knights name. 

And Jeno is very bad at giving names. 

He named his horse Corn because he saw a sack of corn at the corners of the stables when his horse was given to him. He regrets it to this day. 

Jeno thought of honorable swordsmen from the books he'd read. He remembered an ancestor naming their sword  _ Flora _ . The Lord Commander before his uncle, Lee Donghae, named his  _ Eclipse _ . Then his uncle's sword is called  _ Luna _ , named after the Moon. 

Oh. That's it.

" _ Sol _ ." his uncle looked at him. "I'm naming this sword  _ Sol. _ " he heard his uncle snicker, his expression amused. Somehow, it looked like he knew that was what Jeno would choose. 

The Lord Commander stood up from where he was sitting down the grass, brushing off some dirt. 

"Now that you have a sword of your own. Your duty in the stables ends here. As well as your cooking and cleaning duties."

Jeno's eyes shone. Not because of the sunset reflecting into his eyes. Not because it was wet with tears. But because of sheer excitement. 

"It's time, Jen."

Jeno was fifteen when he had his first sword. He named the sword  _ Sol _ .

Fifteen when he first trained and fought using a real sword. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, a penny for your thoughts? find me on twt [@colossaljeno](https://twitter.com/colossaljeno) :D
> 
> note: i edited this a fuck ton because the story changed in my head more than i wanted to (｡ﾉω＼｡)


End file.
